


The golden trio

by Lonelylittleloser



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Historical, Journal Entries, Love Triangle, Pre-Canon Era, all the housemates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylittleloser/pseuds/Lonelylittleloser
Summary: When cleaning out the attic, an old journal of Sarahs brings an unknown story up to light. Travel back in time to the 1930's to learn more about the chosen one before Nina, and her own adventures with the original golden trio.
Relationships: Sarah Frobisher-Smythe & Rufus Zeno, Sarah Frobisher-Smythe/Victor Rodenmaar Jr.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. The Journal in the Junk

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the sake of this fic, all the house mates are still living in the house and Sibuna is the original 5 plus Eddie and kt.

“Blimey!” With a loud thud, the device in Trudy’s hand was dropped onto the dining room table. “You wouldn’t believe half of the stuff we have up there. Fabian you might want to invite your Ade round. I mean, what even _is_ this?” The entire house turned to look at the object before them.

“I think Trudy, you’ll find that’s a phonograph. Sort of like an olden style record player but, with cylinders instead of a record.” Fabian was quick to correct after walking forwards and looking at the old thing. Memories flooded back to year 9, himself, Nina and Amber spending countless nights in the attic trying to decipher the next clue with that old thing as the only useful option. A smile crept onto his lips as he turned to see his two friends faces, clearly reminiscing the same memory.

“God, I should’ve known you’d have that knowledge stored in that big brain of yours. How’d you know what one of these is?” A nervous glance shared between himself, and the rest of Sibuna in the room was exchanged, before Fabian used the typical ‘Sibuna stutter’ answering with one of their top-notch lies.

“Oh, you know, I just spent a lot of my childhood in Ade’s shop with him, you know how it is, antiques here, replicas there.”

“Well, be sure to let him know he can get first dibs on anything up there. I’m not sure it’ll exactly be worth much, but it’s the thought that counts.” With a chuckle to herself, she headed for the kitchen and threw the kettle on. “Now, can I bribe any of you lot with a brew or hot chocolate to do some manual labour for me?” 

The entirety of Sibuna all looked between themselves, then back to Trudy a curious look on their face.

“Trudy, are you about to give us permission to go into the attic? Is that with this bribery is all about?” Alfie asked leaning over the back of the dining room chair looking at the older woman curiously.

“Why yes Alfie, that is exactly what I’m asking.”

“Is Victor alright with that?” Patricia was next to snort out, imagining the reaction of the grouchy caretaker to not one, but a whole flurry of students in his precious attic. His reaction alone would make any effort worth it. “Screw it I don’t even care if he’s fine, count me in.”

“Of course, Victors alright with-it Patricia, or at least he has to be. Mr. Sweet put me in charge of renovating that attic into another bedroom, since that Vera woman did sweet f…” she paused herself aware she was around the children, not letting herself be wound up by the only woman who knows how. “Did absolutely nothing when it was her responsibility. So, Victor doesn’t get a say in how I plan to get the job done since he’s neither use nor ornament.” She looked around the room as the steam from the kettle began misting into the air. “So, any more takers?”

In a mere second, suddenly every member of Sibuna and Joy began speaking all at once, expressing their passion for restoration projects, or historical analysis and Ambers typical ‘Someone has to make sure this new bedroom looks nice.’

Trudy beamed handing out the brews all around and looked to the other few kinds in the room.

“Well Jerome, what about you? I thought you’d love a chance to be allowed to break old Victors rules with no repercussions.”

“Ah Trudy, you know half the fun in breaking the rules is the risk that comes with it.”

“He’ll do it.” Joy uttered from behind putting her hands firmly on his shoulders. “Won’t you Jerome.” The smile crossed his lips, knowing he would have to get her back for this one, but he agreed none-the-less.

“You know what, I guess it would be exciting to see what’s so special about that darn attic. Understand why Victor keeps it under lock and key so much.” With a winning grin, Trudy placed another mug before Jerome before turning to Mara.

“Don’t say you aren’t a little bit curious about what could be up there. I’d expect our prime journalist to be right on this.”

“Oh, go on then Trudy. Your hot chocolate really was the deciding push.” And with that, Mara was smiling into her hot chocolate.

“Mick, Willow, only you two left. Think about the fun we can have as a whole house!”

“I don’t know, that attic gives me bad vibes.” Willow said thinking about the times she’d heard Victor yelling at anyone who stood near the door for too long.

“Come on Wills, I’ll even hold your hand whilst we go up if it makes you feel better.” The one life of reassurance seemed to be enough to convince the young girl, who beamed as Trudy handed her the drink.

“Alright guess I can’t be the only spoilsport now can I.” Mick sighed defeatedly as he accepted the last drink.

“Wonderful. Well I’ll go throw lunch in the oven and we can all start working on it, together shall we? Oh, this should be so fun.”

“Oh Trudy, Ade’s just text back. Him and Sweetie have a date tomorrow but he said Jasper’s free to come check on some of the stuff.”

“Oh, I guess that’s alright then.” And with that, she turned and headed back towards the kitchen without saying another word.

“Did she seem a bit off to you just then?” Nina whispered leaning close to Fabian noticing the atmosphere at the mention of Jasper.

“Yeah, I know Trudy doesn’t know about all the collector stuff, but she defiantly sensed something wrong with Jasper. I know they didn’t end on the best of terms when he left.” Amber then turned to Fabian a sad look on her face.

“Aw, that’s so sad. They looked so cute together.” Fabians eyes widened as he practically spat out some of his tea.

“Amber! That’s my godfather you’re on about!”

“Oh, shut up Fabian. Your godfather worked with a man who tried to kill us and your uncles engaged to our headteacher. I think him and Trudy having some chemistry is the least of your family concerns.” And like that, she turned and went to go help Trudy set up the plates in the kitchen.

…

The attic looked messier than most of them remembered it. Despite the various attempts made through the years to clear it out, it seemed no one ever managed to make a substantia dent in the task. Most of the clutter still remained, now joined by a very old looking bed which Vera had put there the year before and a few more furniture items.

“First item on the agenda has to be getting rid of that bed. God knows what that woman was thinking.” The sly digs from Trudy made the whole house giggle, remembering the old housemother well, bar KT who missed that whole storm. Whilst Willow never had to live under the same roof as Vera, she still remembered her hearing before the whole school against Mara, and she always knew the woman was bad vibes.

“Who even was this Vera woman anyway?” KT asked the curiosity eating away.

“A piece of work is what she was.” Trudy responded. Her usually cheery outlook seemed replaced only when it came to this one woman. “And one with terrible interior design at that.” As the kids stifled another laugh, Trudy looked around and opened her arms to the room. “Well, I guess we should all start getting to work. Today we can sort through things. Organising them into piles of total junk, maybe junk, and things that possibly look like they could be useful in the house. I’ll show Jasper the maybe junk pile and he can feel free to take whatever he wants.”

Like that, everyone was opening up boxes that had been long closed, sorting through and trying to decipher what was written on old papers and devices. An hour had passed with several things being added to the ‘maybe junk’ pile, but most things were deemed total naff. Before long, willow found a leather bound book and held it up.

“Wow,” she brushed the dust from the cover carefully looking at the object in her hand. “This is such a gorgeous journal.” She noted the clasp on the side which looked somewhat like cheap gold, and the texture of the cover which seemed so elegant for anyone to write within. Upon hearing Willows gasp, Nina instantly turned away from the box she was rummaging through, mostly papers regarding taxes, documentation of travel, and other sheets. She quickly ran over to the amused girl and asked to see the book.

The feeling inside her told her that whatever it was, it was important. She felt as if she had a connection to this book and it was something she needed to see. Carefully, she opened the clasp and felt the pages on the book. With a sharp shock, she gasped aloud as she read the inside cover.

_Sarah Frobisher-Smythe_

_If found, please return to Anubis house._

Now, all of Sibuna had run over to see exactly what she was looking at. When Fabian noticed the words on the page, he too became overwhelmed with excitement.

“Nina is that what I think it is?” Amber asked just clocking onto what was in her friend’s hands. Suddenly, Trudy noticed the commotion occurring on the other side of the room, began dusting her hands across her jeans and making her way over towards the group.

“Well, what’ve we found? Anything exciting?” Nina and the rest of her sibuna members looked to one another wondering how to explain this. But before they could, Willow chimed in before they had a chance.

“It’s an old journal Trudy. Isn’t that exciting. I feel like Journals are one of the best way historians can discover the past.”

“Well, actually, in research methods we’re taught that journals aren’t a 100 percent accurate way to discover history because some people may embellish facts to make their own lives sound cooler, or they might be writing a story as opposed to their lives. But all in all, they’re pretty good when you can find one that has evidence to back up what’s inside.” Now Mara had joined the group, and was of course regurgitating her essay back to the group.

“Was that a part of the history homework I haven’t done yet?” And with Jerome joining too, all Sibunas hopes of keeping this on the down low were suddenly evading them.

“Gosh, that is something. Can I have a look?” and in that moment Nina was handing over the journal to Trudy wondering why they didn’t have the ability to keep their mouths shut. “Sarah Frobisher Smythe? Gosh that really is something eh? Well, I’ll give this back to you then, since you’ve always been so inquisitive of the house’s history. And I think looking around should we call it a day? Get downstairs and I’ll start making tea for everyone. It’s a Sunday roast if anyone wants to help out.”

“Oh yes! You had me at roast!” Mick jumped up ready to leave the attic as soon as possible after over an hour decluttering.

“Alright. Well, if anyone wouldn’t mind all grabbing a piece of tat from the junk pile and taking it downstairs with you, my knees can’t be doing multiple rubbish trips at this old age okay?” As the room began to escape, the 7 Sibuna members all held back, looking to one another and nodding all speaking in sync.

“Sibuna meeting, 20 minutes?”. They all raised their hands to their eyes and nodded, before grabbing some junk to throw away and letting Trudy shut the attic door behind them.

…

“Okay so I think everyone else seemed too distracted by Trudy’s roast to notice. I think we got away with it.” Eddie said as the group looked to one another.

“Hey I mean, it’s her old journal surely what’s inside can’t be that bad if the rest of the house knew.” KT added before Amber begun speaking again.

“Erm, how about the part where they find out victor is 97 years old? That’d surely make them start asking questions.” KT and Eddie both turned to the five before them with confused looks plastered on their faces.

“Excuse me what!” they both practically screamed at once.

“Oh yeah, this is like OG Sibuna common knowledge.” Alfie interrupted feeling a sense of pride that he was aware of more than those two, not being out of the loop for once.

“Can we stay on topic here, you two missed a lot with an elixir of life, and Eddie knows a bit about the mask.” Nina interrupted Alfie’s smug moment deciding to fill KT and Eddie in on what they had missed. “Victor is hella old. That’s one thing we can’t let them know.”

“So, should we have a group reading sesh in the attic tonight, 11 o’clock?” Fabian asked excited to bring back an old Sibuna tradition. All the group suddenly got up and made their way downstairs, to see the rest of the house, glad the roast distracted them sufficiently from the find. Or so they thought.

“Oh, Nina there you are!” Willow yelled from the couch as soon as she heard the group come down the stairs. “I was hoping that you could read to us!” Nina paused as she entered the living room.

“Do you mean…”

“The journal of course!” Willow gushed, Mara sat beside her looking also excited.

“Oh yeah! It would be so fun! There has to be some fun history of the house in there.” Nina began trying to find a way to politely decline the request, but Trudy’s voice interrupted her train of thought.

“Oh gosh what a cute idea! Nina sit down, read everyone a story.” Suddenly the whole house was gathering on the couches, even Jerome and Mick apparently interested in the contents.

“Okay I guess. Well, we should probably start at the beginning eh.” She tentatively sat on the arm chair at the head of the living room, praying that whatever was inside didn’t give too much away.

“ _17 th June 1932_

_Dear Diary…_


	2. Dear Diary

“ _Dear Diary_

_Words cannot begin to explain how heinous, callous and cruel that man is. He has resided in this house for far too long for my liking. It is only two more years till my 18 th birthday, and I shall be set to inherit my mother and father dearests’ beloved house. Finally, I can kick this nasty man out, I’ll no longer be under his guardianship. He has only gotten worse the older I have become. Screaming at all hours determined! He must have that cup, well too bad! My dearest Victor is set to return home this week…”_

“Whoa, I knew Victor was old but I didn’t think he was that old.” Willow chimed up from the corner, looking genuinely amazed by the news. Nina began panicking, unsure how to react, but it was Fabian who suavely saved the day this time.

“It’s actually about Victors father! If you ever hear Victor talking on the phone, you’ll always hear him say Victor Jr. And his family does have a history with the house we’ve always known that so,” For once, Fabian had managed to not totally stumble on his own words, though a few did sound awfully high pitched.

“Keep reading! I want to know who this nasty man is. For a Journal, this girl writes really well.” Mara said now looking over from the couch. Nina coughed again, glad she had made it through the first hurdle. Turning back down, she found where she was up to and began to read again.

_“My dearest Victor is set to return home this week, boarding school has taken many years from our friendship, and I fear for how he shall return. Some days, I hope it may free him from the clutches of his father’s hand, and mind. I hope he can see for himself he does not need to please that vulgar man. Some days however, I fear it had only toughened him up further. What if he comes back so devoid of emotions? Will he still have those same eyes as when he left? Oh, diary help me to store all my fears in you, so you can hold all their power and reality never needs to see them._

_This week, I got a job. On my 16 th birthday I got the lucky news. Boosey and Hawkes none the less! I feel like such a modern-day woman_.”

“What’s Boosey and Hawkes?” Joy asked now seemingly engrossed, and wanting to know every small detail of the book.

“It’s a music production company set up in the 30’s.” Surprisingly, Jerome was the person to know this niche bit of information, shocking the whole group. When everyone looked confused towards the cocky boy, he shrugged a defensive look back to them. “Hey don’t all look at me like that, sometimes I actually do pay attention to my business studies homework. I did a whole project on their company.”

Everyone let their confusion subside, and promptly turned back to Nina. She could still feel herself nervous about this, but was pushing through anyway.

“Where was I? Oh yeah! _I feel like such a modern-day woman. Each day I’ll tell that nasty man I am leaving for a while, I take my bike into the city centre and I work as a secretary for the next 8 hours, he barely even notices my absence…_

* * *

The cream bike found itself jumping up and down, riding over the cobbled stones of the country roads when leaving the Frobisher estate. It was such a stark contrast, the difference a 10-minute cycle could make. From the emptiness, and loneliness of her family home, into the live hustle and bustle of the Liverpool city centre.

Her bike quickly adjusted to the new pavement once she escaped the last row of trees, and in the distance, she could see the tall buildings ahead, knowing how close she was to the city. It had become one of her favourite past times, going out into the city, and her new job was all the more reason to get out there.

She smiled to all the faces she passed, many now becoming recognisable from the daily cycle she took, before finally pulling in front of the office’s door. She hopped down from her bike, careful not to rip her dress as she dismounted. Before entering the building, she turned to see an old friend standing before her. Emily Reagler smiled towards Sarah as she approached her for a hug before the girl went into work.

“Oh Sarah! How exciting to see you! Is the news true?” Emily had been Sarah’s friend for the past few years. They met on one of Sarah’s long bike rides when she would try to escape the estate. Emily had been not far away, and they soon began a fond friendship for years. Sarah had confided in Emily for most details of her life, from the good to the bad, she had even informed her about the mystery of her parents’ death, and life under Victor Sr. She could see the excited look on her best friends face and beamed with pure joy thinking about what she was about to say.

“The letter was left on the dining room table last week. Victors time at boarding school has finally come to an end! Emily, I cannot wait for him to come home and I’ll no longer be alone with that vile man.”

Emily smiled and lent over and hugged her friend. She had waited for so long for something good to come to her, and it felt this week was her new beginning. The sight of the two women together was something special. Emily has short bleach blonde hair up in a perm, a strong jawline, and eyebrows arched high. She had often been described as a blonde Myrna Loy, due to her defined facial structure. Sarah however was like the total opposite. She preferred to have her brown hair long and down, curled in larger barrel curls. Her cheeks had a softer, rounder look to them. She looked much younger than Emily, despite their mere 1-year age gap, mostly due to her much more softened features. Together though, so different in looks, they still appeared to be the most beautiful duo in all of Liverpool.

“God I cannot believe it! How many years has it been. Will I finally get to meet this boy you’ve spoke non-stop of for the past few years?” Emily was beaming with excitement for her friend. Sarah giggled looking nervously to her friend.

“Oh, come now, of course you must meet him! Though I haven’t seen him in near 5 years. Heaven knowns what he is like these days. Boarding school may have changed him. If I know his father, he will have sent him somewhere ungodly in practice. I wouldn’t be surprised to find a robot on my doorstep this week you know.” The girls laughed at her comment, though it was clear Sarah’s concerns were still loud inside her.

“Anyway, you must get to work. We’ll catch up soon though? And promise me you’ll introduce me to this boy soon!”

“I don’t believe I have a say in the matter either way!” Was all Sarah managed to get out between her laughs at her friends’ insistence on meeting her old friend. As the two parted ways, Sarah made her way into her office building.

Walking to her desk, she noted the large pile of paperwork awaiting her. Her first week was already proving difficult, but it would all be worth it in the end. She would soon have enough savings filed away that she could escape Anubis house before her 18th birthday, should the issues arise to that. But god she hoped it never would come to that. That was her family home, and god forbid they try to kick her out.

As she sat at her desk ready to begin forwarding these messages on, a man about two years her senior appeared at her desk. He wore a beige suit, and just at the edges of his jacket, there were the signs of his suspenders, which only made his fitted shirt stand out more. Light brown hair slicked back true to the time, with a mild wave pattern formed at the front.

“Well, if it isn’t good old Teddy Grant here to see me.”

“Alright today Sarah?” He had one of the thickest Liverpudlian accents Sarah had ever heard. The estate she grew up on felt so detached from the rest of the city. Her parents had moved in the late 1800’s from London, and had passed their accent down to Sarah who rarely found herself leaving the house in her early youth. Hearing an accent like Teddys really did amaze the young woman.

“Oh, I’m all the more splendid now you’re here.” The man laughed heartily and proceeded to hand Sarah a small stack of paper.

“Don’t worry, I did all the admin work myself this time. I just need you to file it for me.”

* * *

“Hold on a minute!” Trudy, despite being all the way in the kitchen, had apparently been listening intently from where she stood peeling potatoes. Nina, and the rest of the gang, looked up. Nina swallowed a lump in her throat, wondering what she had given away from this entry, wondering how well she could lie her way out of whatever Trudy had picked up on. “Did you say Emily Reagler and Theodore Grant?”

Confusion now took over Nina’s dominant feeling, as she nodded her head to the woman who was waving her potato peeler around in the air as if she had some sort of genius idea.

“Emily Grant! Your friend from year nine. I think I smell a romance brewing here. You did say she had a history with the house, Sarah would explain how! This could be your Emily she’s writing about!” Trudy smiled so wide, feeling like Poirot.

Nina sighed a huge relief, glad that the pieces of the puzzle were somehow fitting together to back up the cover ups for the real truth.

“Oh, yeah it must be!” That lie came quick and easy, because she really was reading her friends story, just not the person Trudy assumed.

“Can you carry on reading please! I’m so invested in these people, who are they all.” Willow asked, sat like a child ready for bedtime. Nina’s eyes darted the room then looked down at the rest of the entry.

“I mean, it’s almost the end of this day. She’s just talking about how her day at work went, and then how ‘ _very, very, so very excited’_ she is for Victor to come home.”

“Well, you have a while left until tea time, you could read the next entry. Unless of course your throat’s getting sore.”

Nina looked back to the pages in front of her, and around the room, to Sibuna and then back to the book. And suddenly she said something she didn’t expect herself to say.

“No, it’s fine. We can start the next entry.”

“Oh fantastic. I’m really getting excited as to where this story goes.”

Just as Nina had agreed to begin the next entry, she quickly scanned the first few lines before reading aloud, and suddenly turned slightly paler with her cheeks flushing pink.

“You know what Trudy, I’m not sure I’m comfortable reading this aloud.” Patricia suddenly jumped up to read over Nina’s shoulder, wondering what possible mystery could be on the next page. Suddenly, instead, a loud laugh came out from her.

“Oh my God, Victor…’s dad was a catch apparently!” She had to catch herself on her words again, barely able to not let that one slip, distracted by the words on the pages.

“No, surely not?” Jerome said flabbergasted at Patricia’s remark.

“Yeah, are we sure this is actually Victors dad and not some other poor sod with a tragic name?” Mick now chimed in. The two lads all equally as confused how anyone related to Victor could be highly sought after.

Fabian smiled to himself and whispered to Amber, who was by his side in a smug tone.

“Imagine if they knew it was actually Victor too. I don’t think they’d be able to comprehend it.”

“You know I’m starting to agree with Micks theory after what Patricia’s just said. And I have all the evidence in front of me.”

Patricia was still laughing as she hovered over Nina’s shoulder and began reading aloud.

“19th June 1932

_Dashingly handsome, delightfully charming, and such wonderful wit! However, I have gone so many years away from him is unbeknownst to me. Diary, this is not the same little boy who left me five years ago, but a man so classically fantastic! My Victor has returned home, aged like a fine wine!”_

“God count all the adjectives in there, Our Sarah had a point to prove! Yacker, why do you never speak to me so eloquently?” Eddies comment left him feeling the impact of the couch cushion full force to his face.

“Oi you lot, pack it in!” Trudy yelled from the kitchen, though it was clear she was stifling a laugh at Eddie’s pillow incident. “She’s writing from the heart here, something you lot could do with doing a lot more, pay it some respects. I think it sounds beautifully written. Even if it might be Victors dad.”

As Patricia leaned over her shoulder again, Nina huffed and decided to stop Patricia in her tracks.

“Alright, okay, I’ll carry on! I’ll just try not to cringe too much while I do so. Okay, where was I?

_Aged Like a fine wine! He has grown indeed so much in the time he has been gone. Before leaving, I recall him being a quite a few inches shorter than me own stature, but now, he seems to hover above me like a giant. His weight has stretched him nicely, the baby fat from his cheeks long gone. Instead, well defined cheek bones carved out as if by Leonardo himself. I could well have fainted when he came through the door. In typical fashion, his father acted as if he were barely there, just sulked off to go work in his precious cellar. This house won’t belong to you for much longer make well aware of that. But a small selfish part of me is so very happy he left us be, for I was able to spend hours upon hours catching up with him! My best friend is back home!”_

_“_ Wait, is she friend-zoning him after all that long speech?” Alfie asked from the back, munching on a bag of popcorn he found in his bag.

“Oh, Alfie don’t be silly. That’s just how people talked in the past. Although, she definitely does sound all the more complementary than most.” Trudy gushed as she was now passing plates over the open wall between the kitchen. “Now someone multi-task and put these plates onto the table whilst listening.”

As Eddie and Patricia made their way to the table, Nina flipped the page continuing this adventure.

_“So clever he is also! For so long we sat and discussed the readings of Plato, Machiavelli, and Aristotle. Boarding school certainly has treated his brains well. It feels like such a wonderful return home. I just wonder how long this will last. He seems so innocent and free, a mind that could do a million things. He’s been back in this house but a matter of hours and his father has already beckoned him down to assist with his experiments. I wish for nothing more than to run away with him! Away from this place, away from the man who he calls father. That man is nothing but a wretched usurper. He will taint that boys mind I make no doubt. Just like before he left for boarding school, he had begun to act so different. Well, I will not let him be taken away from me again!”_

Nina shut the journal and looked up to the room who all were focusing on her so strongly.

“Well,” she awkwardly uttered aware now how much attention was on her. “I guess that’s it for those two entries.”

Willow erupted in a small round of applause for Nina, as if she had watched a whole theatre act, letting out small bursts of ‘woo’ in between.

“Well, that was surprisingly very addictive. And Nina, your dramatic reading is somehow much better than your dramatic acting. I now, kind of want to know more?” Jerome seemed amazed at his own intrigue and Joy quickly cut him off.

“I think he means that as a compliment Nina, I know he really struggles with them. He has to practice in front of a mirror every day and what not. But it was actually very fun.” Joy said too, whilst Jerome pouted at her from across the room.

“Yeah, do you think there’s time for another entry? This is so exciting” Mara was beaming, but before Nina even had a chance to reply Trudy’s voice echo’s in from the kitchen.

“Actually, you’ll find cooking a roast dinner form 12 hungry students gets pretty draining. Some of you lot can help me plate these dishes up first, then maybe you can read it later on okay?”

Saved by the Trudy. As everyone began heading up to help out in the kitchen, Fabian quickly pulled the Sibuna members to hold back and walk slower.

“So, we’re still meeting tonight anyway to check that book out? Hopefully find some of the less juicy more intellectual entries.”

“Fabian, do you have to be so against young love? It’s sweet if you ask me.”

“Amber she is on about Victor! As in the Victor who drops a pin every night!”

“I won’t lie to you, when Nina read that story I imagined Sarah and a young Robert Patterson in my brain. I can distance the story from the grouchy reality.”

“Err, guys, side-lining here. 11PM hasn’t changed just because we had a dramatic reading of the first few entries. Okay. Sibuna.” Patricia was quick to steer the topic back on track, half because of the lack of patience with a Fabian and Amber squabble over semantics, and half because she could already smell the roast potatoes coming out of the oven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realised I failed some basic maths and had to go change up some of the dates, should be in 1632 but you never know, I could still be wrong. Also I imagine the line breaks like in films when if fades away like a wobbly screen into the past, you get what I mean? I get what I mean.   
> Also I know I say I normally try to avoid own characters but I feel like since its a historical one without too much depth to our understandings, there was a semi-need for a few. Will try to keep it minimal if I need to add any more but I kinda wanted a historical Sibuna gang, life's cyclical and all that.


	3. Breakfast and Brooding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah attempts to bring out the best in Victor, meanwhile KT is just confused.

_God give me the strength not to eradicate that man_ was the first thought in Sarah’s mind as she made her way downstairs for breakfast. Victor Rodenmaar Sr was on the phone loudly that morning. He had the most obnoxious habit of annunciating all his words slowly, and making sure anyone in the entire estate would be able to hear. He was talking loudly about a gardener failing to show up, and she could hardly bear to listen to his voice for a second longer. Once in the kitchen, she began making scrambled eggs, enough for two meals. Shortly after she begun, a familiar face bobbed their head into the kitchen.

“I thought the smell of actual cooking seemed unusual, of course it would be you.” His smile was enough to make her melt, a friendly face finally making her own home feel like home.

“It’s your first morning back, I had to find some way to welcome you home. And we had just enough eggs for my special scramble.” The two laughed as he watched her attempt to not burn the pan and all its contents.

“You know what, the last time I remember we cooked together, it was the day before I left for school. We thought we would bake a cake for my dad, to see if it would make him reconsider sending me away. If memory serves correct, we make the most disgusting looking cake in all of human history, and we made such a mess. I think we may have just antagonised him further in all honesty.” Sarah felt a sharp pang of pain as the memory flooded back to her, it had been her fantastic idea, but it had done little to instigate the desired effect, only worsening the anger of the older Rodenmaar. She wouldn’t let the sour memories ruin her now though.

“Well, isn’t it just so lucky for you that I’m a much better cook now than I was back then.” She plated up two portions and sat beside her oldest friend, gifting a fork alongside his plate.

“You know, I was doubtful of the idea your skills in a kitchen had improved much since back then, seeing as that cake was oh so appealing, but I must say these are such amazing scrambled eggs.” He took another bite, still clearly amazed at how much something as simple as scrambled eggs could give him so much happiness. “If they ever try to send me back to boarding school, I simply must refuse lest they get a chef as well suited as you there.”

“Well, should you ever be sent to boarding school again, they would have to take me with you too, kicking and screaming. I’ve only just got you back and I refuse to lose you again so easily.”

An easy silence fell between them as they continued to eat. Once they were both finished, Victor grabbed the plates and walked towards the sink. This was one of the most calming moments of Sarah’s life, feeling like maybe things were beginning to fall together, and maybe that is why she thought her next question to be so harmless.

“So, what was your dad doing in the cellar last night that required such urgent assistance he stole you away from me?” The next thing she saw was the tension rise in both his shoulders, and a slight hiss escape his lips. She hadn’t realised it would cause such a reaction when she had asked, but now she realised it was a question best left unsaid.

After a long pause in complete silence, bar the sound of running water hitting the plate in his hands, Victor finally found his voice again, after couching away the lump that had so quickly formed in his throat.

“He was doing some research. He keeps a lot of your father’s books down there, asked me to read over some of the material, see if I could grasp at what needed to be understood.” She knew this time that she shouldn’t ask, seeing how the last question panned out, but the sensation that something was amiss was too strong to ignore.

“Oh, what work is he looking into? I would love to help. Maybe the Frobisher brains passed down to me too.” It was a weak attempt, and one he didn’t seem to take well.

“For God’s sake Sarah this is complicated research, more than just inherited knowledge! It isn’t the kind of study you can just walk into haphazardly!” He had never meant to erupt at her, but when it came to discussing his father’s work, he felt he had no choice to.

“Do you think because I’m a woman I’m not able to help? All the time you spent in boarding school, I was here with nothing better to do than hide away from your father with nothing but an expansive collection of books. I have read day in day out, you spoke to me last night as an equal, why now the patronising tone?”

“Sarah, you made it abundantly clear when we first came here that you had no interest in helping us to find what we wanted to.”

That one line sent an icy chill to linger in the room. Both stopped talking for a moment, maintaining eye contact. A look of shock overcame her face, as the realisation hit her.

“You’re still helping him to look for that blasted cup, aren’t you?” The words came out barely as a whisper, but the stillness of the room made them feel so loud. His lack of response gave her all the confirmation she needed to know she was correct. “Well, I wasn’t lying. They didn’t tell me where they flaming put it, and they wouldn’t be as silly to write it down in any old journal just lying about the house. You are wasting your own time and you need to tell your father…”

“Tell him what? His life’s work should be put on pause because some girl…”

“I’ve had enough of this. I’m going out now. I hope you enjoyed your scrambled eggs Victor. Welcome home.” And without saying another word, she had turned around and was making her way out of the house.

…

“Okay good news we got to that part about the cup before anyone else did. That could have been awkward to explain that lot.” Amber said as the group were sat in a circle in the attic, the typical Sibuna spot.

“Yeah can someone please explain this cup stuff to me, I’m kinda late to the whole club here.” KT asked not sure of the relevance to anything anymore.

“To cut a long story _VERY_ short, here’s a Sibuna mystery Inc. brief history of; So, Nina met Sarah, who went by the name Emily one day, who gave her the locket saying there was treasure, Fabian discovered the Frobisher’s had done some _pretty_ sketchy stuff, including tomb raiding and stealing some artefacts.”

“I thought great gramps just took the blame for that to protect the others in his team?”

“Well, he maybe did that after learning the consequences from his earlier trips because we found this cup _in the house_ , or more so seven pieces of the cup scattered around the house. All this went on whilst Joy was missing so Patricia joined Sibuna and it turned out our mission for the cup was interlinked with her mission to find Joy, because the teachers thought Joy was the chosen one, turns out that was Nina, we accidentally poisoned Alfie but this was an earlier point and the cup could have killed us all, but Fabian thankfully switched out old Victor’s elixir for a fake. And that brings us to the mask. But that’s a whole other can of worms.” After a few seconds of staring at Amber, confusion still running on their faces, Eddie finally broke the silence with a slow clap.

“Well then, that was something. Was this the ancient Egyptian mystery my dad was involved with that no one decided to tell me about or is there another one I’ve missed out on?”

“Oh yeah, this is the one. But he was sort of a good bad guy, he didn’t think it would hurt us. He thought the transfer of youth was symbolistic or something like that?”

“Symbolic, Amber.” Fabian responded over her shoulder, still somewhat amazed how she managed to get all the mask into one short, very quick rambling of words.

“Hey guys, I might be sounding really stupid here, but if the others found out about the cup, would it be so bad? I mean, it’s an ancient artefact. People would want it anyway, mystical abilities or not.” Alfie’s comment had seemed so crazy at first, letting the others know about the cup, and then suddenly, it seemed incredibly simple.

“I mean, yeah that kind of makes sense. Okay, so if anything else found up here is incriminating, we have quite possibly the easiest escape plan ever.” Fabian now whispered more to himself than the others, trying to reason with the risk.

“Yeah, the Frobisher’s were weird people with weird lives and interests. The more normal explanation going really. Ow!” As soon as Eddie had spoken he felt a punch on either side of his arm, from both KT and Nina. “Okay, not weird, just they had an acquired taste of special interests. That better?”

“Hey Nina, how come earlier you had an excuse to stop and you didn’t?” Patricia’s question hung in the air and raised questions Nina herself didn’t know the answer to.

“I’ll be honest, I actually don’t know. It was like my brain was telling me to stop, but in my gut, something was saying it felt right to read her story. I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Chosen one feeling?” Eddie asked, and when Nina nodded back he reciprocated the gesture, letting her know that her little intuition moments made perfect sense to him.

“Alright guys we should probably get to bed. It’s nearly midnight and we have school tomorrow.” And with Fabians last remark they all found themselves escaping the attic and going to their respective bedrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pre wrote several chapters of this on the train the other day because it just came easily, I'm back to working since my student finance isn't stretching so my time is bout to drop down a lot. I feel like all the time I write the modern parts I'm just writing so much for shits, gigs, and skits. Not sure if the writing style of it is enjoyable to others, but I hope so


	4. Coffee and catchups

As the kids returned back from their day of school, the first welcome they had back to the house was the sound of Trudy’s screams coming from the kitchen. Eddie and Alfie instinctively ran ahead to see what the commotion was, and found themselves dazed by the scene they walked in on. Flour and eggs scattering the kitchen, and a very dishevelled looking Trudy, dressed in a long-sleeved T-shirt and blue dungaree, covered in ingredients, matching the person with her, also in a complete state, but donned in a pastel pink apron above a black suit.

“Oh, hey kids. We were baking a cake to say thank you for helping out yesterday, but clearly we went a bit astray somewhere.” Trudy spoke, somewhat out of breath but seemingly more embarrassed to have been caught in a messy kitchen.

“Jasper, I don’t think I have ever heard of you baking before.” Fabian was quick to point out, surprised to see his godfather in this position.

“You know what, you’re right. That explains all the mess really. I’m not very good at the whole, baking thing. Very new.”

Jerome now walked from his spot in the living room towards Alfie and Eddie in the kitchen to see the magnitude of the mess. He was struggling to downplay the laugh in his chest, but a small bit managed to blurt out when he attempted to speak.

“So, definitely the baking skill and not the fact that there may or may not have been a food fight. Because Alfie and I here have had plenty of them, and this looks oddly similar.” Trudy and Jasper looked between one another, and back to the group of students.

“Not a clue what you could be talking about.”

“A preposterous claim.”

The students all laughed again before Trudy, turning red, sent them all to go get changed if they wanted any cake.

By the time the students had all returned to the living room, the kitchen was looking miles more presentable and Jasper and Trudy had somehow managed to rid the majority of flour from themselves.

“Well, I guess I should be throwing all this stuff in the car then.”

“Well, thank you so much for helping out today. Do you want any help shifting all that stuff?”

“No, I should be alright. I’ll see you tomorrow I guess?”

The students had all paused to watch this exchange between the two, everyone at the same time thinking the same thing.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then. Drive safe will you lovie.”

As soon as Jasper was out the front door, Amber was running over to the kitchen to see Trudy.

“Trudy, was that flirting?”

“Oh, behave love, we were just saying goodbye. Now that you’re here you can help me plate this cake up to dish out then.”

As Trudy kept amber back, the rest of the group sat down in the living room. As Nina began pulling out her textbooks, Jerome asked a question she never in a million years expected from him.

“Hey, Nina, would you fancy reading us some more diary entries. I’ve actually found it somewhat more exciting that the prospect of, well, most other things I could be doing right now, say like, homework.”

“Shut it Jerome, stop trying to play it cool. We all know you’re just as invested as everyone else here.” Whilst Joys comment earned a chuckle from the whole group, there was a genuine meaning in it, as shown by Mick appearing.

“Yeah, I’m actually well hooked. And it seems a lot more interesting than any rom-com Amber plays every ‘house film night’.”

Nina tentatively put her schoolwork back into her bag and pulled out Sarah’s journal sheepishly.

“Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to read a few days.”

* * *

It was late afternoon, and Church street was busy with energy. Sarah and Emily had both found a table seated outside the Kardomah coffee shop.

“Well I must say, I was quite surprised when you turned up on my doorstep, I expected you would be spending all your time right now reacquainting yourself with Victor. Why ever would you come out of your way to see little old me?” Emily took a large sip of her coffee, before pulling a cigarette out of her pocket.

“Those things will kill you, you know.” Sarah joked to her friend, a joke that had stuck after an older, portly man smoking a cigar had told Emily those exact same words.

“Behave now you, you’ll kill me one day, not least with the anticipation if you don’t tell me what’s going on.” Sarah took a large sip of her coffee, wondering how she were meant to explain in the slightest what had happened. In the end, she opted for a verbal explosion, unsure how to express everything all at once.

“Oh, Emily he was so wonderful when he arrived. He is so smart, and he was so kind. He’s grown so many feet in height and he seemed so easy to speak to, for hours we discussed so much about the world but so little about ourselves. It felt like someone I could truly understand, but then when it comes to talking about our own lives he becomes so closed off. I asked about his father, and you should have seen his body, it was like he completely became another person, he was stark and cold all in one sentence. And the worst bit of all,” she lent closer to her friend and began to whisper, aware that what she was going to say would sound ludicrous to anyone around her. “His father still wants his help for the cup.”

The blood drained from Emily’s face in a heartbeat. Sarah had confided in her many a time, about her parents’ expeditions, the treasure they supposedly brought back, how Sarah had known nothing of it but her early childhood after her parents passing was tourmented by their mistakes.

“Sarah, are you absolutely sure?” Her tones were hushed now too, cautious of the direction this conversation had taken them.

“He didn’t say those words himself, but his reaction told me everything I needed to know. His father wants that cup for some reason, and appears to be stopping at nothing to get to it. Including making Victor work for him to find it.”

“Sarah your parents hid that cup for a reason. Whatever that man wants with it can be truly no good. You swear you know nothing about it?”

“I swear on my life, I knew nothing of the sort.” Emily sucked in a big breath, and then allowed her brain a moment to think this situation through.

“Okay, so the fact you know nothing is good, they cannot trick you into saying what you do not know.” She paused for a moment, considering anything she could to alleviate the situation. “Is there anyone else who knows about this? Anyone besides you, I, and those two?”

Sarah thought back to her lifetime, the few people whom knew of the secrecy that clouded her lives, then one person came to mind.

“There is one boy who knew. After my parents passed, months went by in the house waiting for someone to find me a suitable home to be fostered into. Finally, one young family came along. I spent a very long summer in their protection, before Victor finally found a way to bring me back to the estate, forging a last ‘lost’ will of my fathers, granting himself as my guardian. But before he brought me back, the family I spent time with I grew very attached to. Their young boy, the same age as I, I shared all my truths with him. He knew everything I had to tell.”

“Well, who was it?” Emily asked dying of anticipation.

* * *

“ _And that’s when I told her, the memory springing to my mind of his young scrappy face, his name…”_ Nina paused with bated breath looking down to the page below. She had no words to explain what she saw, and the words springing back too many thoughts to even count.

“Well, I’m with Emily here. Who was it, Nina?” Trudy asked again form her spot in the kitchen, totally engrossed in the story telling.

Nina paused wondering what to do or say here. She wondered what the others would think, how they would react. Finally, she looked back to the pages before and around to the room again.

“It doesn’t say his name here Trudy. All it says,” Now, she looked back making eye contact with each and every person who was in that classroom back in year nine. Each member of the original Sibuna, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, and Alfie, then to the two who found themselves dragged into the whole mess by external circumstances, Jerome and Joy. After making everyone who should know brace for the words, she finally turned back to the page and read aloud what could only be considered a storm.

“All it says is RZ.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pre-wrote a few chapters so I'm yeeting another one out with barely any proof reading. Also in this household we love Jasper


	5. RZ and a ruckus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda non plot relevant I just wanted the kids to be discussing the events and kinda went off topic with the kids being, well, children.

The attic was beginning to feel rather crowded now, for the purpose of this late-night adventure. 7 sibuna members seemed to be pushing it, alongside Joy and Jerome now joining for the night. Everyone all seemed to be talking at once trying to grasp why they had all been called here, what the journal could mean, and in general try to comprehend any of this. 

“Right!” Patricia whisper yelled just loudly enough it was heard by everyone, but just quiet enough as to not stir Victor. “How about, we take this in turns, so we can just MAYBE get something dealt with tonight. Alfie, you’re first alphabetically. Speak quickly before anyone ELSE joins us up here.”

“Actually, that’s what I wanted to talk about, I wanted to tell Willow about Sibuna.” 

“Oh, for the love of God” Fabian uttered under his breath and the cacophony of voices picked up again.

Another few minutes passed in this state, whilst Nina rubbed her temples at the scene before her. 

“I’m just saying why do you guys get to have cool in with the club relationships and I don’t?”

“Have you seen Willow when she hides a secret? She may as well write Sibuna on her forehead!”

The noise was gradually getting to Nina, and following Patricia, she reached up with her right hand, and waited a few moments before the conversations died down and everyone was looking at her. 

“Alright, at least give Alfie a chance to state his case, and ONLY Alfie can speak at once. If we have to go back to elementary school here,” she looked around and picked up the first thing she saw on the floor, an old box, and thrust it into Alfie’s hands. “Only the person holding the box can speak, alright!” 

“I think you’ll find its primary school here,” Patricia sarcastically rolled out before Nina hushed her, pointing to the box in Alfie’s hands. 

“Okay guys, it’s just, Patricia when we were in those caves in year 10, you and Eddie nearly split up so many times because of Sibuna stuff, and Eddie ended up getting kidnapped trying to find you, because we were protecting each other and not even realising he was following us. I don’t want that with Willow. And she’s said she’s determined to find out more about the family, half of the stuff we discovered wasn’t just some spooky vision but readily available information on the internet, your visions just linked the pieces together. It’s better we tell her, rather than have her and 2 and 2 together to make 5.” He looked down at the box in his hands and held it to the centre of the circle. “Alright who wants to tell me I’m stupid.” 

“If I might say something,” Fabian was next to reach for the box to say his piece. “Listen, we don’t even know if there is danger anymore, so surely there’s nothing dangerous to go snooping for, we found the cup, the mask’s gone, Frobisher is de-zombified, surely there’s no point in dragging up the past like this?” Joy surprisingly lent forward and grabbed the box from Fabians hand as soon as he finished speaking. 

“No offence guys, but from what I’ve seen, danger follows you lot around. It’s always by accident, but maybe finding this book is a symbol of something to come, I don’t know. But it’s hardly like you guys just hang out to go watch kids films and eat ice cream.” Joy looked to her left and right, and Amber lent forwards to take next turn. 

“Exactly, which is why we shouldn’t tell her, because the whole reason we didn’t include Joy in the hunt for the mask was because the more people who got involved, the more people we put at risk of some crazy spirit lady! It’s not a case of being a secret society just because it’s cool, although frankly it’s pretty exciting, it’s to protect everyone else.” 

Patricia, who had been staring at the floor almost this whole time, seemingly in a dialogue with her own brain, now found herself holding the box and saying what she never expected to say.

“I think Alfie has a point.” Everyone appeared shocked at that one too. “I mean, look at Eddie, he’s been such an asset to have when he is in. When he was out, we had to all go rescuing him didn’t we? And if there is danger out there, surely, it’s better we work through it together, not apart? We’re a team remember, and just like Willow and Alfie are a team, and me and Eddie are all the stronger without any secrets.” She reached out and grabbed his hand, and squeezed it tightly.

“I guess it comes down to a vote then guys?” Nina sheepishly asked from the side-lines, curious as to how this would even turn out. 

“Do me and Jerome get a say in this?” Joy then wondered aloud.

“I mean, do you guys want in? I guess if a mystery comes up now, you’ll just have to involve yourself.” Jerome and Joy made eye contact for a second, looking to each other, smiling, then back to the group, and almost in sync raised their hand to their eye. 

“Sibuna.” 

“Okay then, all in favour of Alfie telling Willow the truth, like, the whole truth.”

In a unanimous vote, which even Amber raised her hand to at the last moment, the motion passed. 

“Wow, great. That’s item one off the agenda. Anyone else have anything to say?” KT, from the back slowly raised her hand, and when all eyes turned to face her, she felt like a bit of an idiot, but had to ask it anyway. 

“I know I’m kinda new and all, second question this week, but err, who is ‘RZ’, and how do Joy and Jerome know them?” 

A slow grunt emerged from everyone’s mouths, forgetting all about that slight detail they had forgotten again to remind KT of. This would indeed be a long night.


	6. Ruby red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah follows a path she knows will be hated by her guardian, and is reunited with a childhood possession.

_23 rd June 1932_

_Dear Diary,_

_Is withholding the truth the same as telling a lie? And if so, is it the same as just a small white lie, or equivalent to being granted worthy of mistrust? My lord Kant would have a field day assessing my question. You see, I have not lied to those in my household, but I have withheld information which I feel at least my Victor would care to know of, for what I’ve done has indeed gone against what I have been told._

_Each way I look at this, I find faults in what I have done, but none-the-less, I feel totally exhilarated by what is to come. Diary of mine, how can I begin to explain to you the past few days? After my meeting with Emily, she inspired me to get into contact with my old companion. And, that’s exactly what I did. It was a long shot, anticipating a response from a boy who hasn’t seen you in almost 7 years, but I mailed off the letter non-the-less. Finding the address was difficult. Younger me didn’t see fit to storing that snip-bit of information into my brain for longer. When Victor and Victor went on a trip to god-knows where, I snuck into the study and scoured through maybe a thousand pieces of loose paper, that man’s organisation is telling of his mental state, but eventually, I found a copy of the letter to the Zeno’s demanding I return to his custody._

_Well, all that done, I had never thought this far. I didn’t reveal much in my letter to him, just that I had long since missed him, and I hoped he may write back. After only 4 days, a letter was posted. Not through the usual postman, as it had been missing a stamp, it was clearly hand-delivered. It had also come just after Victor again had left the house, as if the responder knew he would hate of our correspondence. Inside, all that had been was a simple_

_‘St Peters Square, tomorrow, 4PM. RZ’._

_He is clearly not one for words, but I felt excitement run through my veins either way. So many connections resparking this week and I can hardly contain the simmer of excitement that is beneath my skin. Speaking of this, Victor, my victor, has not said a word about breakfast the other day. Not to mean he has been avoiding me. On the contrary. Any hour he is away from his father, he finds a way to latch onto me. When I return from work each night, he seems like a lost puppy, struggling in my absence. It makes hiding that job difficult too. He has actively been as sweet as humanly possible, giving me a tooth ache._

_I cannot yet tell if this is his way of apology, or lulling me into a false sense of security, but I feel like I’m beginning to like the attention either way. Now however, as I aim to sneak to the centre of town, as the clock slowly approaches 4, I must ensure I’m not caught in his net of conversation._

_Adieu dear diary._

* * *

As Sarah sat on a bench waiting, she realised how silly this all seemed. For one, who is to say she would even recognise him, or he would recognise her? Who’s to say he even remembers all the stories she had told him? He probably looks back and thinks of them as stupid childhood stories. Preparing herself to stand up, conscious of how silly she seemed, her body felt as if it was heavy in an instant. As if something in the universe was telling her not to leave.

Almost instantly after, she felt a presence sit next to her, and turning around, she saw a man about her age had appeared. He was dressed smart, and had short dark hair. Despite the loss of childhood baby fat, she could tell who it was straight away.

“Sarah, I assume?” His question only confirmed all that she had already knew.

“Yes, yes it is me, Rufus.” After a moment of silence, a grin spread across his face, and she felt her own mirroring. He pulled her into a hug from where he sat beside her, and she felt warmth inside her.

“God, you look so much different. I guess age does that to a person.” He looked her over again, and she did him, taking in the changes of time. “You really are different from the girl who made castles of mud with me all those years ago. How have you been?”

“Well, I guess life has been kind to the both of us with age. I can’t say you look like the little boy with chubby cheeks from my memory. And, I was actually wanting to talk to you about how I’ve been, it’s actually why I reached out.”

Confusion crossed his face, as she looked at him again and reached to hold his hands.

“I know this may sound crazy, but those stories I told you as a child, about the cup with magical powers, and the old man, my guardian, who was desperately searching for it. Well, they’re all real. I mean, I don’t know if they’re truly magical, but there’s something wrong with whatever it is, or else he wouldn’t be so determined to find them.”

He looked bewildered as she said all this, and she knew it may have been a bit straight to the point with him, but it had seemed like there were no way to sugar coat that bomb shell. As he saw her open her mouth again, as if to apologise, he quickly beat her to speaking.

“I believe you.” Confusion struck her face, as he quickly reached inside his Brest pocket.

“You do?”

“Of course, I do. Say Sarah, do you believe in fate?”

“I mean, I guess I possibly do? Why ever would you ask?” The confusion was written all over her, unsure where he was directing this topic of conversation.

“They day I received your letter, I had gone through some old boxes of mine. Suddenly, I found this in one of them,” as he spoke, he pulled out an old necklace chain, with a symbol on the bottom Sarah couldn’t quite distinguish from afar. “I didn’t know what it was at first, I recognised it, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. Then, your letter arrived. And it clicked. You left this necklace at mine when you were under our care. It had seemed such a crazy run of events. Finding this somehow, after all those years, just as you contacted me.”

He handed over the chain in his hands, and Sarah opened her own to receive it. Looking down, the memory suddenly returned. Her parents had gifted it to her after their trip to Egypt. It was the eye of horus, if her memory served correct. The locket was brown in colour, and had a red gem placed in the centre. Her finger danced over the clasp, and pushed the locket open. Inside, she saw a familiar picture and let a small gasp escape her.

“Recognise her?” A smug look crossed his mouth, instantly recognising the small girl inside.

“Gracious, I was so small back then.” She smiled again looking into the picture, remembering suddenly the nostalgia of her being so young, and having her parents with her. Suddenly, the happy nostalgia morphed into a sensation of grief, and she decided to close the locket. However, as soon as she closed the locket, the red gem began to gleam, a sold ray of light appearing within. She quickly tried to explain the experience, looking around trying to find a source of light which created the phenomenon.

“You’re not imagining it. It does that.” She looked over to the boy who had spoken, and confusion bubbled within her, as he continued to speak. “I put your letter besides it, and that happened. I thought I was going insane.”

“What does it mean?” She asked, and Rufus just shrugged his shoulders.

“I couldn’t tell you. But, whatever it is, I think that it’s happy to be returned to the rightful owner. Don’t you?”

“I can’t say I’m not happy about it too, confused also, but happy.”

The smile on her face caused his own to widen, and he crossed his legs and turned to face her more.

“So, what say you tell me everything I’ve missed. You can reabsorb me into this big mess you call your life, and I’ll sit here and hang on to every word you say. How’s that sound, eh?”

After he spoke, Sarah threw the necklace around her head, and began telling him almost all the tiny details of her past years to him. And it had felt completely and totally liberating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah the writings kinda all over the show, I can imagine it a lot better than I write it. If anyone at nickelodeon is reading this and fancies a script for a period drama hit me up because I imagine it nicer in my brain.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have way too many fics going on at once but this one is more a concept fic that I just had to do because lately ive been obsessed with wanting to understand more about the old era trio. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
